


Questions

by RevisionaryHistory



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [23]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is bothering Nathan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~*~Kristin~*~

There are lots of reasons for questions. The simple request for information. A way to get affirmation or eliminate insecurity. Some use questions to join with someone and get closer, or to judge and created distance. To eliminate confusion. And sometimes they're what you do when you don't know what else to do. 

Nathan started asking questions on the plane on the way home. We'd barely gotten in our seats when he took my hand, “Do you love me?”

I smiled and kissed his cute little nose, “I love you very much.”

I didn't think much of the question at the time. In hindsight, Nathan only asked if I loved him before telling me something he thought I wasn't going to like or if he was being cute. Looking back this was a for real question.

Maybe a week later back home in Gloucester we were at a pub with friends and someone joked that we'd be moving to London soon. Nathan squeezed me in closer, “Na, we love it here, right Kristin?”

I was already nodding my agreement before he'd added the “right Kristin”. There was something in his tone of voice that make me quirk an eyebrow. Not quite right.

A bit later when a bit drunker he came looking for me. I was talking with a group of friends when I heard a voice behind me, “Where's my girl?”

I held a hand out behind me, and pulled him into the circle when he took my hand, “Right where you left me, baby boy.”

He gave me a sloppy kiss, “Are you my girl?”

I turned to wrap him in my arms and deliver a kiss that left no doubt, “What do you think?”

“Mmm, that kiss says yes. Hope so anyway.”

That's when I got a little concerned. Nathan hadn't been insecure about us in a very long time. I liked it that way. I didn't like this weird question thing. 

When we got home we were both more than a little drunk. His questions were stuck in my mind. Disturbing my peace. I didn't want any more tonight. I needed to think and I was too drunk to think. Upstairs I pushed him onto the bed. He flailed and propped himself on his elbows, “What was that for?”

Still a question and that needed to stop. I knelt over his thighs and stretched out over him, hovering a few inches above touching. I kissed him chastely, backing away a few inches. I kissed him again, with barely a touch of tongue. He leaned up chasing the contact. I faked moving in once before moving in for kill. Long, hard, deep, wet kiss. A kiss designed to silence all questions except maybe, “What next?”

I kissed him until I was satisfied I'd scrambled his brains. I pulled away, waiting for him to open his eyes, “I want to suck you. I want the feel of your cock on my tongue. Deep in my throat. I want to feel you come. Hear it. Taste it.”

“Fuck.” I could feel his body shudder beneath me. His cock pushed against my hip.

“Any questions, Nathan?” He slowly shook his head no. “Good.” As quickly as I'd pounced on him I backed down. His jeans hit the floor and I took in the sight before me. His cock stood hard away from his body. A drop of precum glistening at the tip. I asked him my own question, “Is this for me?”

“Definite . . . ly.”

The last of the word was drawn out because I'd attempted to swallow him whole. I wasn't lying. I do love the feel of that silky smooth skin covering hard flesh against my tongue. I slid him out and toyed with the soft flesh of the head. The sounds he was making, the pleasured moans and growls, made me want this more. I alternated soft and hard suction, but moved along him steadily faster. Nathan threaded his fingers into my hair and urged for faster. His hips rose off the bed to get more of what he needed. I let him take and when he was ready I gave him more. My finger slid into him and he came instantly. 

“Oh fuck, oh god, Kristin.” He thrashed his head and gripped tight at the sheets. I let him slide from my mouth and kissed around his inner thigh. Each sucking kiss caused another after shock. 

I kissed up his body, taking his shirt up and off. At his lips I kissed him, “I need you, baby.” I peeled my dress off, “I need to come.” I flipped over onto my back, shimmying out of my panties and moving my fingers between my legs.

Nathan slid down my body and pulled my fingers away. He sucked them into his mouth. “You taste delicious.” 

He spread my legs wide. I chewed my bottom lip in anticipation. “You do too.”

He smirked, “Good night for us both then.” He stopped talking and got down to business. I'd gotten very turned on going down on him so it didn't take long before I was writhing and moaning. His tongue against my clit delivering the perfect pressure. His fingers pushed deep gave the perfect resistance as my walls contracted in orgasm. “Fuck yes.” I collapsed into our bed. Nathan crawled up the bed and pulled me close. I curled against him, my leg draping over him, “You're the absolute best.”

“Mmm, I love you.” He snuggled even closer. “So tired now.”

“Me too. Let's go to sleep.”

“Wonderful idea.”

 

~*~Nathan~*~

I've never felt closer to Kristin. Never felt closer to another human being. Our break up, fighting to get her back, her losing her job. All of it had brought us closer. She stayed with me on tour then came home with me. She's giving up her apartment when her lease is up and her friends are moving things to storage. With this incredible feeling of closeness is also this incredible fear of . . . that's what I don't know. I don't know what I'm worried about, what I'm afraid of. It's just there. Hanging there like a shoe about to drop.

I keep checking. Asking questions I already know the answers to. Hoping I'll get an answer to stop this bizarre spiral I'm in. So far not working. I haven't found the right question yet.

Unfortunately the incredible blow job last night did nothing to prevent a horrendous hangover the next day. We both laid around until midafternoon. Dinner at mom's was at least quiet and drama free. I'd prepped her not to ask about what Kristin would do now that she wasn't going to be teaching. We didn't know. 

Back home she was in bed before me. She looked so sexy in her glasses reading. I smiled as I undressed, “I love you in glasses. So hot.”

She looked up and winked at me, “Back at ya, Nath.”

“Are you happy?” Still not it, but closer.

Kristin didn't even look up, “Open ended questions.”

I shook my head startled, “What?”

“Yes/no questions won't get you the answers you're looking for. Ask an open ended question.” Then she looked up, “But yes, I'm happy.”

I smiled. Might be a little relieved that she figured out something was going on. Still didn't know what. I thought for several minutes, going about a nighttime routine I didn't have. I sat on the bed near her hip, “We've come through so much and so much is still up in the air. What do you want?”

She laid her book down and met my eyes, “I don't have a job. I don't have a house. I should be absolutely freaking out, but I'm not. Because I have you. The rest will work itself out. We make the stress go away. I want us. Not just you. I want us.”

My heart sped up and I felt overcome with calmness. I knew what I needed to know now. “Five years from now where do you see us?”

Kristin laid her hand on my face, “Is that what these questions have been about? The relationship talk.” I watched her take a deep breath and realized I'd asked a scary question. I let her have a minute. “I see you and me in this house. By five years we'll have a kid. Maybe two. We're happy. We're in love. We're best friends. We still can't get enough of each other.” She leaned in and kissed me, “I see you and me forever.”

I croaked out a “me too” while nodding my head. The puzzle pieces shifted. I'd been thinking forever since we got back together. That there would never be another “after you” for either of us, but I didn't know how that worked. Still don't. “I've always known you don't want to get married again. That doesn't really bother me, but . . .” I paused because this was my scary part. “we've reached the point where I'm thinking about forever and us. I don't know what to ask you. If I can't ask you to marry me, how do I ask you to be mine forever?”

I watched a tear slide down Kristin's face. She put her hands on my face and kissed me, “You just did.”


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Kristin~*~

I loved being here in his house with him. I felt almost as at home here as I did in my apartment in Atlanta. Still haven’t figured out what to do with that. We haven’t talked much about it. After my surprise firing I didn’t want to examine or figure out what to do next. Anytime anyone brought it up I shook my head and waved my hands. Not ready to deal with that. Now, here, I guess I have to start dealing with the repercussions of my actions. I wouldn’t change a single one.

I kept avoiding reality into the first full day back in Gloucester. We spent the day getting in food and beer and went to dinner at his mom’s house. I was concerned about how his mom would handle me being back. There was a time where gone was the only thing she wanted of me. We’d gotten past that, but I wondered if me being gone had brought that back. I didn’t know what Nathan had told them. The moment I stepped in the front door those worries were squashed. Karen pushed Nathan aside and wrapped me in her arms, “I so glad you two kissed and made up. He wasn’t right without you.”

“I wasn’t right without him either.”

She pushed back and brushed my hair away, keeping her hands on my shoulder, “A’right now?”

I nodded, “Yeah.”

Nathan had been hugging Jessica and came over to us, “We’re wonderful. I’ve apologized for being a stupid twat and I will never ever ever let her go again.”

I kissed his lips, “I promise.”

“I know you do.” We were both smiling like children who’d been up to something. Last night’s conversation and promises still fresh in our minds. “Let’s eat. I’m hungry.”

Made it halfway through dinner before Jessica asked what I was going to do now that I was unemployed. I shrugged, “I’ve been doing a wonderful job avoiding what to do now.”

Nathan grinned, “I’ve noticed that.” I grinned back, staring in his gorgeous green eyes.

Jessica noticed the joint grins, “Oh I’m sure you two will figure out something. I’m betting my big brother is already plotting.”

Nathan’s eyes widened and he put his hand on his chest, “I do not plot.” The three women at the table glanced at each other and then him. “I don’t. I plan.”

“Well, at least one of us has a plan.”

“Only one of us needs to, my love.”

I put that back away and enjoyed game night with the family. This felt good. It felt like family and felt like home. It had been a long time since I’d felt that with anyone but Lindsey, and this wasn’t nearly the same. I loved her parents and they were always sure to include me, but I was never really their family. Lindsey and I were like sisters, but her parents didn’t feel like family. Here with Nathan’s family I felt like I belonged. 

Back home I kicked off my shoes and fell onto the couch. Nathan sat beside me and took my hand. I sighed, “Good to be home.”

Nathan kissed my hand, “Is it?” I smiled and nodded. “Home?”

“Oh… yeah. Feels like home.”

He pulled me into his lap and kissed me, “If you want to keep your place in Atlanta we will.”

He was very sweet. I took a moment to think about what I wanted and it was easier than I’d anticipated. I shook my head, “No, nothing there for me now.”

He brushed my hair behind my ear, “Are you sure? You don’t have to decide now.”

“I’ve been pushing away thoughts of what to do because I thought it would be hard to figure out. Either in my avoidance my subconscious worked it out, or it really isn’t that hard. I love Atlanta. Love the city and my friends. Loved my job. Without the job there’s no reason to keep a place. I can visit and stay with friends. Lindsey’s my family and she’s not there.” I kissed him, “And you.”

“Mmm, I like that.” He kissed me longer this time. “I lied to my sister. I have been plotting. Since we got back together I’ve been plotting how to keep you with me. I would never have wished for you to be sacked, but it made my plotting easier.”

I laid my head on his shoulder, “Glad you were already plotting to keep me before I became homeless and you felt stuck with me.”

“Funny.” He poked at my sides until I laughed, “Never stuck with you. As long as I have a home, you do too.”

Little bastard was going to make me cry. For the most part I already knew everything he’d said, but it was still nice to hear. Now that I’d stopped to think about what was next I was feeling vulnerable. I’d never been dependent on someone else to support me. 

“Things have changed really fast. If you need time to catch up that’s fine. I don’t.”

“What do you mean?” I sighed, “It’s gone from easy to let go of my place to overwhelmed.” 

“You were already planning on staying with me all summer. Do you really think that by the end of the summer either of us would have been a’right with you leaving?” I felt myself start to smile and shook my head slowly. Nathan scrunched up his nose, “Not at all. So by August we’d be figuring out what you were going to do. This just bumps up the schedule.”

“I have no idea what I’m going to do. Hell, I don’t know what I can do. I don’t know if I can teach here. I might be completely fucked.”

He threw me onto the couch and kissed me hard while wiggling around to get settled between my legs, “Only by me, baby.”

Couldn’t help but laugh, “Cute, but seriously Nathan, I might be unemployable.”

“We’re home for a bit and you can start exploring options. If you need to take classes or want to do something completely different we’ll make that happen.” He kissed me softly and whispered, “And if you want to just be with me then that’s good too.”

I slid my hands in the back pockets of his jeans, “That would feel very very strange. No one’s ever paid my way before. I don’t know how that would work.”

“Me either, but we’d figure it out. I’m always going to vote for whatever keeps you with me.” We kissed again, “We will work it out in a way that works for us.”

“I love you, Nathan.”

He rubbed his nose against mine, “I love you too, Kris.” He pressed his lips to mine several times before deepening the kiss. As our hands roamed and we moved together I could feel him harden. We were both a little breathless when we separated, “Can we go up to our bedroom and make love now?”

He rolled off the couch and pulled me on top of him, “Or we could stay down here and make love on the floor.”

“Nope.” He squirmed out from under me, “Entirely too serious of a conversation to not make love just as seriously.” 

I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck, “Serious love making, eh?”

Nathan kissed my lips, my cheek, beside my ear, and my neck before answering, “I’m feeling lots of feelings that I need to express.”

“Me too. You’re an amazing man, Nathan Sykes.”

“I’m trying my best to be amazing for you, Kristin Davenport.”

“Success.” I threaded my fingers into his hair.

“After last night I know I’ve got forever to work on it.”

I kissed him, “I might even agree to marry you if you agree to never make me do it.”

He threw back his head laughing, “I can work with that.”


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Kristin~*~

“What are you going to do while I’m away?” I rolled up the last of my clothes and tucked them in my bag. I was going back to Atlanta to pack up my apartment. Lindsey was meeting me there to help. The bigger plan was to get shit done and spend time with my friends.

Nathan lay on the bed with his head hanging off the edge, watching me from upside down. “Pine away. Refuse to eat. No water. Likely waste away to nothing.”

“You poor baby.”

He held his head up, “Did that seem pitiful?”

I patted his stomach, “Amazingly so. I see a BAFTA in your future.”

“You lie.” He put his head back down, “Meeting the guys in London for some fun before hitting the studio. Then we’ll be busy for the week you’re away. I’ll probably not even notice you’re away.”

I straddled his hips before laying down on him and sucking on his chin, “Who’s the liar now?”

His arms wrapped around me, “Definitely me.” 

 

Lindsey was waiting for me when I got off the plane. I’d already sent Nathan a text letting him know I’d made it safe. I walked straight into my best friend’s arms, “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too.” She took my hand and we started walking, “Baggage claim?”

I shook my head, “Na, got an apartment full of clothes. Just brought the necessities.” On the plane I’d had plenty of time to think and plan. “I made a list.”

Lindsey laughed, “Of course you did.”

“It’s a very long list. I’m feeling very overwhelmed.” Very overwhelmed was an understatement. My list had what felt like a million things on it. I needed to be able to mark things off and I didn’t have the luxury of being in town to do anything I forgot. I was leaving. Gone. For good. I had to wrap everything up this week. No pressure. “You’re going to have to keep me from spiraling out of control.”

“So first thing on the list is buying beer?”

I nodded, “Yes, please.”

She’d brought my car to the airport. I slid into the driver’s seat with a sigh. “I’m going to miss this my car.”

“You can buy a new one in England.”

“But the steering wheel will be on the wrong side.” On the drive home I went over my to-do list and expounded on all the things I was going to miss. In my talking I remembered a few other things I needed to do and had her add them to the bottom of the list. 

Lindsey put her hand on my leg to shut me up, “Kristin, you don’t have to do this. You can find another job and stay. I can help you out if you need money. I’m sure Nathan would. You don’t have to pack up and get rid of all your stuff.”

“Yeah, I do. I mean, I don’t, but despite all my bitching I want to. I appreciate your offer and Nathan did offer, but we talked it out. I was going to spend the summer with him. By August there’s no way I’d be able to leave him.”

She smiled, “Jay and I had talked about that too.”

“This just moved up the time frame. I was never going to want to leave. This way it’s not a rush job. He’s with the guys in the studio and I’ll do this. I get a week hanging with you. Then we both go over for the start of the promo stuff. Then I go back to Gloucester, unpack my shit, and make that my new home.” I waved my hands, “I’ll worry about that job thing later.” 

I was completely compartmentalizing the job thing. I had more questions than answers. Whenever I started to think about what my employment future was I became instantly freaked out. I talked myself down by remembering that, while I wasn’t sure I wanted it as a permanent solution, my boyfriend could financially support us both.

Walking back into my apartment felt surreal. I smiled seeing my things and recalling the memories I’d made here, but it wasn’t home anymore. The memories were spotted with Nathan. The first time he came here and we spent the entire visit fucking, him showing up to take care of me when I had the flu, him being here while he recovered from his throat surgery, hanging out and surprising the girls at school, and telling him I was pregnant. Not all good things, but the way we were there for each other, the way I learned to trust him, were all amazing. That trust was what was getting me through. I trusted in us. Even the bad times made me trust in us. I had trouble calling losing my job bad because it was taking me home to him.

 

~*~Nathan~*~

Before I left for London I did a massive tidy of the house. I had two goals with this. One was that when her things arrived the mess would look less because it was in a clean house. And two, which was more important, I made room for her. This had been the first time she’d been here since we’d broken up and I had cleared the house of any signs of her. If I hadn’t I would have spent every moment here curled up in a ball crying. It was rough enough. However, I hadn’t thrown things away and one of the first things I did when we got home was to bring out the boxes of her and put them back. Now I went through the house thinking about her favorite things in her apartment and making space for them. Since I had no idea what she’d decide to bring I did a shitty job, but the effort was important. I wanted to make sure she knew not only did I want her here, but that it was her home too. As much as I have hated how sparse the furnishing and decorating in the house was, I loved it now. When we got back she and I could do it up the way we wanted. Make it truly ours.

Very late at night after very many beers Jay put his arm around me, “I heard from Lindsey. Your girl has a very long to do list.”

“She’s got much to do.”

Tom laughed, “You’re house will be covered in girl shit soon. Tampons in the bathroom.”

“I can’t wait until the first fans get pictures of him at the grocery buying tampons. Their baby Nath.”

I just grinned. “I can’t wait.” Max was making a face. “What?”

He hesitated and finished off his beer, “You know that I love you both. No one but you two is happier you’re back together. I’m proud of you for how hard you worked and all the risks you took to get her back. The way you’ve stood beside her through the whole sex thing and her losing her job . . . you’ve been amazing.”

Jay interrupted, “They’ve both have been.”

“Yes, they have.” He took another drink and I braced for what I suspected was to come. “You’ve just got back together. Are you sure that it’s not a bit quick to get rid of her place and move her in with you? Should you keep her place for a few months just to make sure?”

Jay and Tom both started to say something and I held my hand up to stop them. I walked to stand in front of Max, stopped and met his eyes, then pulled him into a hug, “Thank you.”

He hugged me back, “I was expecting to be punched maybe, but not a hug.”

I backed up and kissed his cheek, “You wouldn’t question if you didn’t really love me and her.”   
Jay and Tom had crept over. I looked between the three of them and smiled. “We didn’t break up because there was something wrong with us. Something we needed to fix. I was scared about so fucking much and panicked. I won’t do that again. Well, I’m sure I’ll get scared and panic again, but I learned that she is what helps.” I put my hand on my chest, “She is so good for me and I’ve busted my ass since we got back together to prove that I’m worthy of that and I can be good for her.”

Jay put an arm around me, “You are good for her.”

“Thank you. I’m really trying. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for that woman. There’s nothing wrong with us and I’ve learned from being stupid.” I looked Max in the eyes, “So no, there’s no need for her to keep her place.” 

 

~*~Kristin~*~

The first night we just relaxed. I was tired and the time change was fucking with me. Laughing with Lindsey kept me awake long enough that I thought I could get on Atlanta time pretty easy. I’d sat my alarm so I didn’t sleep too long to make up for staying up what my body thought was too late. I figured I’d drag around until the caffeine hit. 

Even though I had a list I had no idea where to start. When everyone got there and asked where to start, I had no idea. I think I looked as overwhelmed as I felt. They took the list and a few minutes later had a plan. Since we only had the guys for the weekend we were going to use them to haul shit to the dumpster, goodwill, and take things they wanted. Most of my furniture was being divided up between them. We’d leave the bed and sofa for us to use, but everything else would go. That would also open up a lot of space for sorting. While they made runs with a loaded truck we would empty things and do an initial sort. By sunset we were all starving and exhausted. Pizza and beer ended day one.

Lindsey headed on to bed while I called Nathan, “Hey, baby boy. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. How’s it going there?”

“It’s very empty. We got rid of all the furniture today. Lindsey already arranged for a shipping company to come Thursday afternoon.”

“Yeah, that’s all good, but what I meant was how are you doing packing up your life?”

He was good. “I am a lucky woman.”

“Yes. Answer the question.” He snickered like the man-child he was.

“Not quite as overwhelmed. We laughed and assed off a lot and that helped. There’s just a lot to do.”

He sang, “Still not answering.”

“I got here and it didn’t feel like home. It was my stuff and my memories, but not home. I don’t know if that’s about us or if I’ve been separating myself from here because I’m leaving. So it’s not as bad as it could be.”

“Much better, thank you.”

“Besides I’m packing up my life to move to a new one with you. Not a bad thing.”

“Still a change, a loss.” We were both quiet. “I learned that from this great psychology teacher I know. I’ve got quite the crush on her.”

“Hot for teacher?”

“Oh definitely.”

Packing to move across town is very different than packing to move to another country. We made piles of “definitely going”, “definitely not going”, and “definitely don’t know”. I wasn’t go to leave anything I wanted to take, but I wasn’t going to take anything I didn’t want to keep. The decision was just as confusing as that sentence. By Thursday the decision was to scream “fuck it”, shove it in a box, and ship it over. I could live with Nathan laughing at me as I unpacked a box and threw half of it in a bin.

Thursday night once everything was gone we went to a Braves game. In the third inning I got a text from Nathan, “Wanna go away with me this weekend?”


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Nathan~*~

While my girl was busy, so was I. In the studio and out. Planning. Plotting. Listening to what she’d said and taking full advantage.

My eyes kept going to my watch between singing my parts. Meeting her at the airport was out, but I would be at the hotel when she arrived. The other’s let me finish up so I could be done. They were teasing me mercilessly because they thought I wanted to run off and get laid. Ha! If they only knew. 

They would tease me worse.

When she texted that she landed I took off for the hotel. The lucky fans staking out the main entrance got a nice long visit with me while I waited. They were going to get an up close view of a very happy reunion too. I watched every cab that got near. One false alarm as a businessman arrived. The fans were on to me then and they teased me too. It seems I bounce when I’m excited.

Finally another cab pulled up and she was opening the door before it had fully stopped. “Nathan!” 

Never had I enjoyed hearing my name screamed outside a hotel more. “I’m so happy to see you.” That’s all I got out before she was in my arms and we were kissing. The sound of fans going “oooh” and “aaah” behind us reminded me we were not even close to alone. Somewhere in this I’d lifted her off her feet. I put her back down to tip the driver and take her bag, “Let’s get inside.” I took her hand and headed back through the fans, “They waited with me.”

Kristin laughed, “Thanks girls for keeping him company.”

Several yelled, “Anytime” and “My pleasure.”

Kristin wrapped herself around my arm and laid her head on my shoulder as we walked through the door. Safe on the elevator I pulled her close and breathed her in, “Been so busy that the time has flown, but I’ve missed you every second.”

“Mmm, me too. You smell so good.” She sniffed me and sighed.

I kissed the top of her head, “After we’re done making love we need to go shopping.”

“What for?”

I turned her face up and kissed her, “Making love first.” I led her to the room and it didn’t take long to be inside her. Slow and easy was what I wanted, but my body needed her. The week without her and the weekend I had planned had me keyed up. Still I kept the need under control and traded off control with her. Afterward we lay side by side holding hands, “I love you.”

Kristin giggled, “I love you too.”

“Why are you laughing at me?”

She rolled to lay on me, “Because when we’ve been apart you’re either ravenous or emotional.”

“Which do you prefer?”

“Today, I prefer emotional.” She kissed me softly, “Leaving was hard.”

“I’m sure. That’s why I thought going away might be a good idea.”

“Perfect.”

I was hit with a surge of panic. What if this was a really bad idea? What if she was really upset about this move and needed time to sort it all out? Best to ask. “I want to go away and have a very mini break to start our new life together, but I don’t want to do that if you’re needing time to adjust. I know it’s been a crazy few weeks and I don’t want to take advantage of that.” She just smiled and stared at me. I got more anxious. “Kris?”

She shook her head, “I didn’t think I could love you more, but I do. Thank you for planning this and thank you for thinking it might not be the right time.” She kissed me, “But it’s perfect. I left the overwhelmed back in Atlanta, now I’m just excited to unpack and be with you.”

I could breathe again, “Good. So, we need to go shopping.”

“Why and where are we going?”

I grinned, “I’ve only got the weekend, but I thought we could take the train over to Paris and be tourists by day, lovers by night. I made us reservations for dinner tomorrow and I know I don’t have clothes for a proper romantic dinner in Paris.” I wish I could forever keep the look on her face. The smile and the excitement in her eyes.

“Oh god, Nathan, this is so cool! I’m excited. I don’t have clothes for this either.” She kissed me, “I love you.”

“I know.” I hopped out of bed and pulled her toward the bathroom, “Come get me all clean so we can shop then come back and get dirty again.”

 

It’s only a two hour fifteen minute trip via Eurostar. We’d be in Paris before the museums and shops opened. We sat on the train talking about our visit. We decided to keep it loose with shopping, sightseeing, and museums as we came across things. Something romantic at night. Except for Saturday’s dinner I didn’t have a plan. Hell, we’re young, in love, and in Paris. We’d figure it out.

We checked into our room at Hotel Le Bristol. The room was bright and decorated in florals with vases of roses everywhere. I didn’t plan that, but it was perfect. I had planned the view. While she sniffed flowers I crept up behind her and put my hands over her eyes, “Come with me.” I led her to the balcony. “Keep your eyes closed. Promise.”

“I promise.”

I moved in front of her and put my arms around her, “You can open your eyes when I’m through kissing you.”

“That could take days.”

“If you’re lucky.” I pressed my mouth to hers and slowly deepened the kiss. Her eyes were still closed when I back away. I kissed her nose, “Open your eyes.”

“Oh my god!” She turned and leaned out over the railing. “The Eiffel Tower is right there.”

I wrapped around her from behind, “About a 2 kilometers away.” I reached in front of her and pointed, “Champs Elysees is about one. Tuileries Garden and The Louvre are over there about two kilometers. Montmartre a bit further on the other side of the hotel.”

She quickly turned around and kissed me again, “I love this. It’s amazing. You’re amazing. I can’t wait to get out there and see everything.”

“Are you hungry? Do you want breakfast?”

“Can’t we just get bread and cheese or croissants as we walk?”

“Sure. We have dinner reservations at eight, so we’ll need to be back here with enough time to get ready.”

She pulled me toward the door, “I can be ready in an hour.” We were the only ones in the elevator when she ran her hand onto my ass, “Just so you know, we’re having sex on that balcony with the lights of the city and the Eiffel Tower in the background.”

“Yeah, I figured that would happen.”

We took off in the direction of the Champs Elysees. Eight hours later we returned with bags from our shopping and sore feet from hours of walking. We both preferred the Picasso Museum to The Louvre, and enjoyed the small side streets and hidden spaces. With what she’d loved I knew our dinner would be perfect. We took a cab and that ride was the first relaxation of our day. I kissed her hand then held it between us, “I’d ask if you were enjoying yourself, but I know you are.”

“This is going to be the most amazing and utterly exhausting vacation ever. I’m so glad we’re doing this.”

I decided not to keep avoiding the elephant in the room, “I wanted to try and make up for the Paris we missed.” 

She leaned in and kissed me, “More than. Had I been here for the tour we could have never been tourists and done everything we’ve done today. There’d be no romantic dinner as we’d be at the venue. Everything happens for a reason.”

“This is true.” I walked her into the small old restaurant. We were led to a small private room with a table for two and a velvet chaise next to the wall. Our English speaking waiter suggested we sit there to enjoy our champagne with a view of the Seine while he told us the rather sordid history of the restaurant. Kristin laid back against me through the story. I was in heaven. 

When he left us she looked back and kissed me, “I don’t think there’s a day that could ever compare to this one and this one’s not over yet. Thank you.”

“I don’t know that I was shooting quite that high, but I’ll take it.” I held up my glass, “To you and me and many more days like this.”

“And love.” She touched her glass to mine.

“And love.” We drank and kissed again. I handed her the menu, “I’ll translate.”

She shivered against me, “Have I mentioned that you speaking French is quite the turn on.”

“One of the many reasons I chose Paris.”

Dinner was fantastic. Each item had a recommended glass of wine. We traded off glasses and plates and were both surprised by how the “wrong” wine did truly change the item, and not for the better. 

“One more stop.” I quickly hailed a cab and held open the door. I leaned toward the driver, “La Tour Effiel, s’il vous plait.”

“So freaking hot.” She cuddled up next to me. “What time’s sunset?”

I looked at my watch, “About forty five minutes.” 

Obviously we were not alone at the top of the Eiffel Tower at sunset, but it wasn’t crowded. I found us a spot and tucked her under my arm as we looked out over the city with the setting sun in the background. Clouds added texture and color variation to the sky. Kristin leaned her head on my shoulder, “I think this pink purple sky is my favorite color. It’s gorgeous here.” She kissed my jaw, “I can’t imagine a better end to the day.”

There were things I wanted to say. This was the end of a perfect day and a beginning to the next part of our life. I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me and how very much I loved her. How my heart stops every time she tells me she loves me. There was so much I wanted to stay standing here bathed in her new favorite color. That thought made me laugh.

“What are you laughing about?” She smiled at me and my heart leapt.

I took a deep breath and turned to hold her, “I’m happy. I’m here with the woman I love, having spent an amazing day, standing in an incredibly romantic place, and I don’t want to waste it.” I kissed her until my heart beat returned to normal, “The way I feel with you, how much I love you, is something I never imagine or even knew existed.”

Tears were gathered in her eyes when she spoke, “I love you.”

“I have no doubt about that.” We kissed again. “I’ve thought so much about the conversation we had back at home.” I put my hands on her face and kissed her very softly, “I promise to love you for the rest of my life.”

“I promise to love you for the rest of my life.” 

I wiped away her tears, ignoring my own, with one hand and reached deep into my pants pocket with the other. I brought my hand up and held the ring in my fingers between us, “Now promise to marry me, and I’ll promise to never make you do it.”


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Kristin~*~

I knew he’d give me the time I needed. He was infinitely patient with me. I wouldn’t make him wait. I ran my hand, my left hand, up his arm to his hand. My forefinger ran over the ornate band. My middle finger touched the diamond. My ring finger slid inside the most beautiful ring I’d ever seen. I wanted it. I wanted him. My hand kept going until it laid against his face. I brought us together and kissed him whisper soft, “Yes.” 

He took his hand from between us and wrapped it around me to bring our bodies together. The only thing I knew was that it felt good to be so close to him. Emotionally and physically. I never imagined or even wanted to be in this position. I understand the dislike many French have for the Eiffel Tower. Really the tourist trap stereotype of a sunset engagement at the top is not us. At all. However, we’d had a plan to run around Paris kissing in all the “romantic” places and we hadn’t done that. We’d broken up instead. 

Nathan whispered, “I know this is cheesy as hell.”

I back away to meet his green eyes, “No, it’s perfect. It’s not where we are, but what it represents to us.”

He nodded, “I hoped you’d understand.” He held my newly adorned hand up, “It looks beautiful on you.”

“I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“It’s no more beautiful and unique than you are.”

I twined my fingers with his and kissed his hand, “Let’s go back to our room and put the balcony to use.”

We didn’t talk on the short ride back to the hotel. I laid my head on his shoulder and looked at the ring on my hand. Replayed the promises we’d made again tonight. A gift given and accepted that symbolized everything. We never dropped hands on the ride, the walk into the hotel, or as he led me across room out onto the balcony. I put my back against the railing and waited for him. He closed the distance and took our joined hands behind his head, letting my hand go to thread into his hair. 

He moaned softly with the contact, “I love you and I would never push you.”

I ran a hand up his chest, “I know or I wouldn’t have said yes.”

His hands held my face when he stared into my eyes, “But if you ever change your mind we’ll be married before the next sunset.” He kissed me before I could respond. There really wasn’t anything left to say.

We wrapped around each other, making out in the darkness. I let my hands wander the expanse of his back then to his ass, and moving between us to undo his pants. “You look so handsome tonight.” When we went shopping he’d opted for a black pants and shirt. The solid color made his eyes shine and called attention to them. 

“I didn’t want to outshine you in this gorgeous dress.” He skimmed his hands over the maroon sheath with cutouts at the waist. He traced the line against my skin only stopping to hiss in a breath when I freed his cock. He lifted me off my feet and pressed me against the wall, his back to the city lights.

I stopped him after he’d knelt to slide my panties off, “You can’t see the view.”

Nathan looked over his shoulder then back to my face, “I have the view I want.”

He pulled my leg high on his hip and entered me. I gasped, “Nathan.”

“Kristin.”

We were silent as we ground our hips together. I clung to his shoulders as my orgasm hit. I had the perfect view of his face with the city and tower behind him. Minutes later he came, seeing nothing but me.

~*~Nathan~*~

If there could be a more perfect day I didn’t know what it would be. After making love on the balcony we curled up in bed remembering the day and planning tomorrow. Conversation drifted away into sleep. I’d never been as at peace and felt so complete as I did laying with her in our bed in Paris.

Sunday was a significantly lazier day. Gone was shopping and museums. We wandered the city taking in Notre Dame and other touristy sights before heading up to Montmartre. The view from here had me second guessing last night’s proposal. We were sitting on a stone wall overlooking a vineyard that held a breathtaking view of the city. 

Kristin got up and settled in my lap, her arms around my neck and kissed me, “Last night was perfect.”

I squinted my eyes at her, “Do you read minds?”

“Only yours, my love.” She kissed me again, “You’re too good to me.”

I shook my head, “Just about good enough I think. I’ll always strive for that final bit.”

She looked at my ring on her hand, “I didn’t expect this.”

“I wasn’t positive of your reaction, but you said you'd agree if I didn’t make you.”

“I’m not afraid to be with you forever, Nathan.”

“I was counting on that.” I watched her drift away from me. I put my hand on her face, “That’s not a look I like to see.”

She cocked her head to the side, “I feel like I’m cheating you.” I drew in my eyebrows, asking her for more. “Any other girl would be picking dates and collecting bridal magazines. Dragging you around dress shops in the City of Love.”

Believe it or not, I’d expected this. “But another girl wouldn’t be you.” I kissed her then brought her hand to my heart. “We’ve always been at our best without expectations. I never expected to see you after that first night. I never expected Vegas and that first kiss. I never expected more than sex weekends. I never expected you to love me. I never expected to be the one to leave and I never expected you to take me back.” I stopped her from talking here. “I never expected to love someone so much that I’d do anything to make to her smile and see the look in her eyes that I saw last night when you slid the ring on your finger. You’re not cheating me of anything. You’ve given me everything.” I didn’t stop her kissing me. 

“I want you to have everything you’ve ever dreamed of.”

“I do.” I smiled and hugged her. “I don’t care if we stay like this for the rest of our lives. I didn’t really care about a ring until you said you might agree. Then I was consumed by this need to put one on your finger so everyone would know how much you mean to me. A hint of possessiveness in there.”

“I remember a night where there was more than a hint of possessiveness.”

We both laughed, “That was a good night.” I kissed the ring, “Don’t ever think you’ve cheated me. I love you and I love us. I imagine a highly excitable girl dragging me into the shops would annoy the fuck out of me. I’d much rather make love on a balcony and spend the day up here drinking wine.” I took the glasses the waiter brought and handed one to her. I nodded at the waiter, “Good timing, mate.”

She shoved me, “You saw him coming.”

“Yeah, but it was still brilliant timing.

 

~*~Kristin~*~

I completely trusted that he was being honest with me. I realized that my question was more about me than him. He just wants me. By Monday morning when we got on the train I was just as comfortable as Nathan. An hour into the trip I was bouncing. 

Nathan took my hand, “What’s got you excited?”

“We snuck away for a romantic weekend, are coming back with a ring, and my best friend is there.”

He smiled and bounced a bit, “That is exciting. Going to be an interesting day.”

“We going to say anything or see when they notice.”

“Second one.”

Nathan went straight to the studio while I dropped our stuff at the hotel. I wasn’t more than twenty minutes behind him. I’d barely hugged Max when Lindsey had a hold of my hand, “Oh my fucking god!” Her mouth gaped open and stood there staring at me.

Nathan snickered, “That didn’t take long.”

Max let go and grabbed my hand too. He stared at the ring, then me, then found Nathan, “You snuck off for a weekend in Paris and got engaged?”

He nodded like a happy puppy then met my eyes, “Apparently the excited bit happens when other people know.”

I giggled, “I guess.” 

Lindsey grabbed me hard, “I’m so happy for you.”

Jay joined us in a three way hug, “When’s the happy day?”

Lindsey laughed and Nathan shook his head at her before addressing his friends, “No real plans to get married.”

Max and Jay sent a chorus of “Then why the ring?” in Nathan’s direction.

This was my fault and I held up my hands, “I’m the one who doesn’t want to get married.”

Jay looked confused, “But you’ll get engaged?” I nodded.

Nathan smiled, “She agreed to marry me as long I promise to never make her follow through.”

Lindsey gasped, “That is the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.”

Max kept swinging his head back and forth, “You two have always been strange.”

Nathan looked at Tom, “If you could have Kelsey forever, but never marry her would you care?”

Tom immediately shook his head, “A piece of paper doesn’t mean forever.” He walked over and hugged me then looked back to Nathan, “Giving the woman you love what she needs does.”


End file.
